Finding the Way
by Bam
Summary: Mickie's used to surviving any way she can, but can Race and Blink accept it? FINALLY UPDATED! Please R&R!
1. Sleepless Nights

The chill of the early evening awoke the young girl. She sat up on the park bench she had previously been slumbering on and looked around for her thin sweater, but it was no where to be found. "Good job, Mick. Now you've gone and lost your only sweater," she muttered to herself as she stood up and stretched. "I guess da street rat who stole it needed it more than i did," she added with a laugh. Mickie made her way to an all too familar tavern in Sheepshead Bay just down the road from the Races, cursing the vagrant who had piliged her only sweater. She took comfort in the thought that, it being only late summer, she would have time to save enough money to buy a new, warmer sweater by the time fall rolled around. Pushing open the heavy tavern door, she shuddered as she remembered the way she would earn that money.   
"Evenin' Miss Michaela," the barteneder called in an affectionate tone.   
"Mornin' ta me, Rusty! And if ya eva call me dat again, I'll bust ya gut open. You know I hate me full name!" Mickie called back with a grin.   
"I don't know how ya do it, Mick," Rusty commented casually.   
"Aw, it ain't dat hard. I just sleep all day and then I'm ready ta woik all night! It really ain't dat bad. I hoid it's prolly safer ta sleep during da day anyway..."   
"I didn't mean that. You're too young ta be letting men treat ya the way they do..."   
"Listen Rusty," Mickie interupted. "I ain't really got any otha way ta make cash, so just lay off. You ain't me fatha anyway. Why don't ya just bring me a drink?"   
The middleaged bartender looked taken aback, but said nothing. He simply poured a drink and slammed it down on the bar between him and the young girl.   
"Thanks, Rus," Mickie said with relief as she downed the entire drink in one gulp. The young girl made her way to a back room that the tavern owner had set up for girls like her. They had free reign over the establishment, inclusing use of this private ready room, assuming that they pay their bar tab monthly, plus a small fee for doing their "business" in the bar. Mickie noticed a dark blue dress discarded in the corner of the room. She tried it on and eyed herself in the dirty mirror, knowing full well that by leaving her normal clothes in this room, she ran the risk of having another girl come along and steal them. Deciding that she would probably get more customers in this dress as opposed to her normal get-up, Mickie tossed her well worn button down shirt and wool trousers into a dark corner and headed back out to the bar.   
"You look great, Mickie. You're too good for this..." Rusty complemented softly as he slid another drink in front of her. Mickie took it greatfully, and let her eyes roam over the newly formed bar crowd, hoping to find her first customer of the night. Her graze paused on a middleaged man sitting alone in the rear of the tavern. Perfect, she thought as she hid the smile that had started to creep across her lips. She downed her drink and made her way towards the man, never taking her eyes off of him.   
"Hey doll face, where ya goin' in such a hurry?" a heavily street accented voice called to her. She wanted to ignore it, but a hand that went with the voice reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. "Why doncha pay me some company?" The voice belonged to a short, poorly dressed boy about her age.   
"Cuz you ain't gonna pay me for some company!" she retorted as she yanked her arm away. She looked away from the boy to where the man had been sitting. He was now joined by an attractive, although somewhat dirty looking girl in a low cut dress. Damn it, Mickie thought as her sharp eyes scoured the joint for another potential customer. Hours passed before she found another possible male. She settled on a young looking man who had just entered the bar. He wasn't too bad looking, despite the ratty brown patch covering one eye. She sighed and prepared for the usual routine. "Hey good lookin', need some company?" Mickie asked as she slinked up to him. The young man looked around nervously and stuttered.   
"Uh... no.... I... My friend.... Um..." Mickie tried not to laugh as the young man's cheeks filled in with a deep crimson.   
"Blink!" a somewhat familiar voice called. "Ova heah!" The young man sighed with relief. Mickie turned to recognize the voice as the one that had stopped her previously. Damn that lil twit, Mickie cursed the dark haired boy. Frusterated, she made her way back to the bar. "Hey! Goilie! Why doncha come ova heah?" the voice called again, but Mickie ignored it. She couldn't, however, ignore the tap on her shoulder.   
"Will ya join us?" a soft, deep voice asked. Mickie turned to see the young man with the patch. "We ain't got much money, but I t'ink we all could use da company."   
Mickie reluctantly agreed. Normally, she would prefer to be alone at the bar, waiting for some older man to proposition her, but it appeared that the majority of the men that were previously single were now with other girls after her own heart. She pulled a chair up to the table where the annoying boy and the young man sat.   
"Hello dere, gentlemen. Mind if I ask ya your names?" Mickie stated with little interest, her eyes still watchful for potential clients.   
"Race is da name. Racetrack Higgins. Best gambler in all of Manhattan," the short, dark haired boy stated proudly. Mickie barely heard him.   
"Too bad dis is Brooklyn," Mickie murmered under her breath. Apparently it wasn't as quitely stated as she had thought, for the one with the patch started chuckling.   
"I'm Kid Blink, but me pals just call me Blink," the young man with the patch managed to get out after muffling his laughter.   
"Listen goilie, I got enough money ta buy you for a night or two, so I wouldn't be making too many wise cracks if I was you!" Race had apparently heard her comment and was now raising his voice in defense. "So wudda ya say? How much?"   
"I ain't for sale, ya lousy street rat," Mickie was outraged that such a low class bum would try to pay her for anything.   
"Oh yeah? Den what are ya doin' heah?" Race yelled at her.   
"If gentlemen wanna pay me for da pleasure of my company, I ain't gonna stop 'em, but I don't think you'll eva have enough money ta keep me around for longa than this!" Mickie stood up and walked back to the bar in a huff. She settled her anger with two shots that Rusty placed in front of her.   
"Excuse me, miss?" a timid voice begged to interrupt her solitude. Mickie stifled a groan as she turned to face the boy who had introduced himself as Kid Blink. "Foist of all, I wanna apologize for me friend's woids. Second, I wanna tell ya dat we ain't no lousy street rats." Mickie looked at him doubtfully. "We even got jobs!" Blink added triumphantly.   
"As what? Shoe shiners?" Mickie laughed.   
"No, we're newsies," Blink replied.   
"Dat ain't much betta..." Mickie muttered. Blink shook his head sadly.   
"You ain't in much of a place ta be makin' fun of our jobs," Blink said in a stone cold voice. "So wudda ya say? Will ya join Race and me for da night? We got ten bucks between us."   
"Ten bucks for just you. I ain't touchin' dat cocky bastard," Mickie insisted firmly.   
"Nah, both or nothin'. Sorry miss." Blink walked away before she could reply. Great Mickie, you just lost the only decent proposition you had tonight. At least tomorrow is anotha day, Mickie sighed as she made her exit to the streets. 


	2. A New Customer

Winter was rapidly approaching and Mickie still hadn't saved enough money to buy herself a new sweater. Her usual pub wasn't cutting it for her anymore, and she often found herself loitering around seedier bars, looking for new customers. She was used to pulling in at least ten bucks a night, but lately she was lucky to get a couple dollars. It was late November when the first snow fell on the sleeping city. Mickie struggled through the night, focusing less on getting customers and more on staying warm in the now ratty blue dress she had more or less traded for her old clothes that night she met the two newsies. Mickie found herself heading toward that familiar bar, hoping more for the warmth of her friend Rusty than the money of some sucker.   
"Heya doll face, ain't seen you 'round heah lately," a voice called to her as soon as she opened the door. Mickie quickly recognized the newsie that had called himself Race, but she ignored him, chosing to address a young bartender she didn't recognize.   
"Hey bar keep!" Mickie called to get his attention. "Where's Rusty?"   
"Miss, you ain't been 'round heah lately, have ya? Ole Rusty left us a couple months back. Terribly sorry..." Mickie stopped listening after that. She vaguely remembered the new bartender mentioning something about Rusty being a landlord of some sorts, but she hadn't really paid attention. She was too much in shock. He had left without even telling her where he was going. Apparently, they hadn't been as close as Mickie had thought.   
"Doll face, ain't ya hoid me tawkin' ta ya?" Race was persistant.   
"What da hell do you want?" Mickie exploded.   
"I got ten dollars. Wudda say you come keep me company for awhile?" Mickie considered the idea as she eyed Race up and down. She knew she needed the money, but she just couldn't stand the way he spoke to her with such little respect.   
"I don't think so. Sorry pal," Mickie turned back to the bar and ordered a drink. Just as she was about to throw her last few coins down to pay, a small handfull of coins was thrown down from behind her.   
"I got it," Mickie recognized the young man as Blink, the other newsie. She smiled greatfully. "So wudda say ya keep me company t'night?" he asked cautiously.   
"Shoa, five bucks for da night," Mickie replied numbly. She hated this part of the deal. It always made her feel so cheap. At least once she was alone with whoever, she could pretend she was with someone who actually cared about her. Blink counted out five dollars and slapped it in her hand, grinning at his friend Race the entire time. Mickie slid two of the five dollars across the bar to the young bartender and lead Blink into the tiny backroom where she gave him his money's worth. 


	3. Desperation

The next night, Mickie returned to her old bar, where she found Blink waiting for her, money in hand. She lead him into the back room once again. This continued once or twice a week for about a month, Blink becoming her only source of income. One night, Mickie entered the bar, only to find Blink not there. It was already late and any men that might have been single where now being entertained by other girls. Mickie looked around and recognized a single face.   
"Heya Race," she said as she leaned close to his ear. "You look lonely," she whispered to him. "How 'bout five bucks and I make your night?" Race looked up at her in surprise. He took no haist in pulling a handfull of change out of his pocket.   
"I only got two," he claimed with disappointment. "Bad day at the tracks," he added.   
"Dat's foine," Mickie took the money out of his hand and lead him to the back room. Surprisingly, she found that being with Race wasn't that bad. He seemed genuinely interested in her, despite having paid for her "services". After a half hour, Mickie put a hault to his advances. "Maybe anotha night, when you got enough money." She was reluctant to leave him. He had become a familiar, albeit annoying, part of her nightly routine. The next night, Blink was back at the tavern, and offered Mickie money again. She happily took it and preformed her duties. Although she had already made her money from Blink, Mickie also agreed to doing business with Race again. Soon, Race and Blink became her only two clients. She was now collecting ten dollars weekly from the two newsies. While she now had enough money to live on, Mickie's guilt grew as Rusty's last words to her pushed to the front of her mind. "You're too good for this..." 


	4. Craving Warmth

Blink hadn't shown up at the bar, so Mickie allowed Race an extra hour or two on the condition that he took her back to his place for once. In reality, she didn't really care about being at his place, but she desperately craved the comfort of a warm bed and a familiar body. She followed him to a large bunkroom on the second floor of a dark building, where she proceeded to stay the night with Race.   
She awoke to the sounds of rowdy boys readying themselves for the day. She groaned and rolled over, prepared to go back to sleep, but sat up abruptly when she realized where she was and that Race was no longer next to her. Pulling the thin blanket up to her chin, Mickie carefully eyed the deserted room. She casrefully krept out of the bunkroom and ran swiftly down the stairs. She was almost out the door when she heard a noise from behind her.   
"Mick? Is dat you?"   
"Rusty?" Mickie turned in surprise. "Rusty! I missed you so much!" she ran to the older man and threw her arms around him in a hug. "What are ya doin' heah?"   
"I work here now!" Rusty answered obviously. "The pay ain't much better than the bar, but I feel like I'm accomplishing something here with these boys. They really need me," He said proudly. Just then, a huge group of boys rushed down the stairs and out the door. Rusty chuckled as he watched the boys run out to the streets. "So what brings ya to the Newsboys Lodging House? Or do I want to know?"   
"Race brought me heah last night," Mickie answered absetmindedly.   
"Well, I'll hafta have a talk with him later," Rusty said with disappointment in his voice. "He knows that ain't allowed." Mickie hated the tone he was using. The feelings of guilt rushed back to her as Rusty's previous words floated through her mind.   
"Damn, Rusty, you used ta tell me I was too good for all dat, and now you're lookin' down on da guys dat bring me home wit' 'em?"   
"Mickie, ya know I didn't mean it like that. You are too good for that!" Rusty insisted.   
"Well, it ain't like I got any otha means ta support myself!" Mickie started to get defensive.   
"Stay here!" Rusty proposed. "You could stay here with me and da boys and sell papers!" Mickie was out the door before Rusty could say anymore to her.   
She spent the whole day wandering the city. It had been months since she had been awake to see the city during the day, and she rather enjoyed it. Having gotten up much earlier than she was accustomed to, Mickie was exhausted by the time the sun started to set in the early evening. Seeing no other option, she returned to the Newsboys Lodging House to see Rusty.   
"Did ya really mean it about me stayin' heah?" she demanded of Rusty as soon as she walked in the door.   
"Of course, Mick! But I can't cut ya any deals. It's five cents a night, plus two cents each for breakfast and dinner."   
"Dat's foine," Mickie dropped a handful of coins into Rusty's hand, hiding her excitement. The nights of endless remorse were over.   
"Oh by the way," Rusty added. "I don't go by Rusty anymore. Most of the boys just call me Kloppman." 


	5. First Impressions Aren't Everything

            Mickie started up the stairs to the boys' bunkroom, but was quickly stopped by Kloppman.  

            "Mick!  That's the boy's room!" 

            "Okay…"  The old man laughed at her confusion.  

            "We have a separate room for the girls,"  Kloppman explained, pointing at a door in the corner.  Mickie pushed the door open, revealing a narrow flight of stairs, leading down to what was apparently the girls' bunkroom.  Intrigued by the faint voices and laughter coming from the bottom of the stairs, Mickie quickly descended them, pausing briefly to collect herself before actually entering the bunkroom.  All conversation stopped when she walked in.

            "Kin I help ya?"  a small black girl with a Southern accent asked.  From her experience on the streets, Mickie had learned not to trust other girls and thought nothing of ignoring this girl's question.

            "Not much of a talker…" a short girl with dirty blond hair and a jagged scar on her cheek commented with a chuckle.  The other girls laughed quietly as they eyed Mickie up and down.  

            "Is this one free?"  Mickie asked, pointing to an empty bed under the one that the girl with the scar was sitting on.  Without waiting for an answer, she dropped herself onto the bed and closed her eyes.  Pretending to sleep, she listened to the sounds of the room.  At first it was silent as the other girls sat baffled by this mysterious stranger, but soon soft whispers filled the room.  

            "Does anyone know her?"  a voice from across the room asked.

            "She don't seem too friendly…"  this voice came from the bunk above.

            "Be nice, Double, you don't even know her."

            "Yeah, besides, we can't all be as friendly you were when you first came heah!"  The room erupted in laughter.  As it died down, the hushed murmurings lulled Mickie into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Not Anymore

            A familiar pressure in her bladder woke Mickie only a few hours into her sleep.  Stumbling through the darkened room, she made her way to the stairs.  

            "Hey!  She's up again!"  The small girl with the scar exclaimed in mock excitement.  She was sitting at a small table playing cards with two other newsies, one female, the other male.  Mickie scowled at the girl and grunted in response.  "And she's just as friendly as before!"  The girl laughed.

            "Oh shut it, Dub.  You ain't exactly a joy to be around sometimes, either."  The other girl snapped.

            "Where's the washroom?"  Mickie asked, stifling a yawn.

            "Upstairs, in the boys' room.  You'll see it, don't worry."  The second girl answered, pointing to the stairs to the second floor.  "I'm Switch, by the way.  This is Double," she motioned toward the girl with the scar.  "And this fine young gentleman is Pucker."  The boy tipped his hat at Mickie, but didn't look up from the cards in his hand.

            "I see how it is!" a southern accent whined.  "Don't bother to introduce Ten, she don't matter!"  The small black girl walked into the room, stopping next to Mickie.

            "This is Tennessee," Switch laughed and rolled her eyes as she introduced the girl. 

            "That's better!" Ten said with satisfaction.  "Mind tellin' us yer name, since ya failed ta do it earlier?"  Mickie paused for a minute, suspicious of these newsies.  They're just being friendly, she reassured herself.

            "Da name's Mickie. Pleased ta meet ya," she answered in a monotone voice.  She was just about to excuse herself to the washroom when the front door blew open.  Loud, slurred singing covered Mickie's voice.

            "Guess who's home," Double sighed.  "Have fun at the pub, boys?  Bring home any whores this time?"  Ten leaned toward Mickie.

            "Last night, one of them brought hooker back with him,"  Ten explained.  "None of us girls saw her, but the boys said she was awful lookin'!"  Ten laughed, but Mickie's cheeks grew red in embarrassment and hurt.

            "Naw, no goils t'night!  The cheap one wasn't dere dis time."  Despite being slurred from alcohol, Mickie knew she recognized the voice.  Her suspicions were confirmed when Blink walked into the room.  "And now I know why!"  Blink looked at Mickie and laughed.  

            "Mickie…. I didn't mean…."  Ten looked between Blink and Mickie in horror.  Mickie ignored the girl and walked upstairs to relieve herself.  

            "Well, looks like it's my time ta shine!"  Blink laughed drunkenly and followed Mickie up the stairs.  The rest of the newsies in the room looked at each other in shock and confusion.  

            When Mickie came out of the stall she was using, she saw Blink was waiting for her in the bunkroom.  When she entered the room, he advanced toward her with lust in his eyes.  He grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth.  Mickie tasted the alcohol on his lips.  She pushed him away.

            "No Blink!"

            "Oh!  How could I have been so stupid!"  Blink pulled back, much to Mickie's relief.  "I almost forgot to pay you first!"  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins.  Dropping them on a nightstand, he reached for her again.

            "Blink, I don't do that anymore!"  

            "But you did it last night with Race!"  Blink protested.  "And you don't even like him!"

            "Yeah well, that was last night.  Sorry,"  Mickie stood firm, not entirely sure why.  Leaving a bewildered Blink, Mickie made her way back to the main floor, where the four card playing newsies had been joined by a fifth.

            "Race?"  he glanced up quickly, annoyed by the interruption from the game.  There was a look of shock on Race's face and no words escaped his now gaping mouth.  Mickie sighed and went back downstairs to join the other slumbering girls.


	7. The Rooftop Encounter

            "Hey!  Wait up!"  Race rushed down the stairs after Mickie, but she paid no attention to him.  The darkness of the bunkroom quickly concealed her.  Race lit a match and found her laying on a bunk in the corner of the room.

            "Can we tawk?"  He blew out the match as he sat down on her bed..

            "No.  Shove off Race, before I have to kick your ass,"  She knew Race didn't really deserve her anger, but there was no one else around.

            "You don't scare me,"  Race said casually as he lit another match, using this one to light a cigar.  "I've seen ya naked!"  Mickie looked up in time to see a mischievous twinkle in his eyes before he shook out the match. 

            "I guess you're right…" she finally agreed, with a laugh.  "Could ya not smoke that thing in heah?" Mickie protested in digust.

            "I hafta smoke it heah."

            "And why is that?"  Mickie inquired.

            "Cuz I'm tryin' ta tawk to you, and dis is where you are!"  Race proclaimed loudly.

            "So the only way ta get you ta not smoke that doity thing in heah, is ta go somewhere else with ya?"  Mickie laughed as Race nodded.

            "Will you two kindly shut the hell up!  Some of us are trying to sleep heah!" a sleepy, yet angry voice called out.

            "Come on, we'll tawk.  Follow me."  Race whispered as he took her hand, leading her back up the stairs.  She followed him all the way up to the boys' bunkroom and out the window onto the fire escape and up to the roof.

            "So what are ya doin' heah?"  Race asked hopefully.

            "I ain't heah for that, so get it out of yer head,"  Mick's tone was rising with her temper.

            "Quit flatterin' yerself.  I know ya ain't heah for that,"  Race laughed.  "Are ya plannin' on stayin' for a while, maybe?"

            "Dunno," Mick stared out onto the sleeping city.

            "Ten told me what happened when me and Blink came home just now.  She says she's real sorry about sayin' you were awful looking or somethin' like dat,"  Mickie laughed.

            "I ain't mad about dat."

            "Oh,"  Race felt silent.  "Well, then…  Let's go back inside."  He stood up and looked at Mickie, but she remained seated, staring out at the streets.

            "I am kinda mad about somethin' tho,"  Mickie said absentmindedly.  A wave of confusion washed over Race.  He wasn't sure if he should stay and listen to her problems, or leave her alone to think.  She looked up at him and he knew he should stay.

            "Blink tried to pay me tonight,"  Mickie stated.

            "Pay you…?"  Race thought for a minute.  "Oh…  _Pay_ you…"

            "Yeah.  And that one goil, Double was being such a bitch ta me"

            "Hey, Dub's like dat ta everyone!  She's just a bitch!"  Race laughed.

            "I guess…  And then there's what Ten said…"

            "I t'ought you weren't mad about dat!"  Race interrupted.

            "I ain't mad about it!  But she said all da guys said that!  That means all da guys saw me and know that I was just a cheap hooker!"  Tears welled up in her eyes.

            "But you were a cheap hooker,"  Race said bluntly.

            "Excuse me?"  Rage flashed through Mickie's eyes.  "Damn Race!  I thought that maybe you would be a friend ta me!"

            "I will be a friend, but ya gotta accept dat you was a hooker.  I ain't sayin' you'se a hooker, now or nothin'."  Race insisted.  "We all did t'ings dat we ain't proud of, Mick."

            "Yes, I accept that I _was_ a hooker,"  Mickie started coldly.  "But I don't need thoity dumb ass newsies, that I now hafta live with, knowin' that I was a hooker.  I would like ta keep that sorta _my _little secret, Race.  Eva hear of 'starting fresh'?  But it is nice ta know that you still think of me like that."

            "Well, damn!  It ain't like ya gave me any time ta get used ta the idea!  Last I saw ya, ya were still a cheap hooker!  Can ya really blame Blink fer tryin' ta pay you?  I'd offer, but your attitude makes you as ugly as shit, You ain't worth my money!"  Race screamed at Mickie.

            "Well, f*ck you!"  Mickie screamed as she jumped up, throwing her fist at him in a forceful punch.  Race grabbed her wrist before she could hit him and pulled her close to him.

            "If you eva hit me, I'll have yer ass outta dis house in a second," Mickie stared at him in fear.   "We do_ not _hit in dis house, you hear me?"  Race clenched her wrist in his hand, shaking it roughly to emphasize each word.  Mickie nodded.  Race pushed her away and stormed down the fire escape immediately regretting the wrathful encounter.

            "What da hell was that about?"  Mickie asked herself outloud.


	8. A Rough Night

Mickie woke up the next morning, feeling terrible. Partially because she wasn't used to be awake during the day, but mostly because she remembered how angry she had made Race the night before. She listened to the other girls waking up, before finally decided to force her tired body out of bed.

"Well, lookie lookie, ladies! Its seems the night owl has decided to get up" Double said snidely, making her way towards Mickie. "And what were we up to last night? Makin' a lil extra dough" Double laughed, and looked around the room at the other girls. The anger was bubbling up in Mickie, and before she could think about it, she jerked her head back, then slammed her forehead squarely into Double's nose, knocking the thin girl to the floor. Mickie stood over her, amused by the look of shock on her face as she tried to stop the blood flowing out of her nose.

"You'll be sorry you did dat, ya street whore! Ya betta stay away from us, and da boys too, or I'll make sure you neva step a foot in dis house again" Double screamed, trying to stand back up to get at Mickie. Before she could reach her, Ten had grabbed her by the arm.

"Nuh nuh, Dub, we gotta get you cleaned up. Ain't no body gonna buy papes from some bloodied up little girl." Ten dragged Double out of the room by the arm. Switch came up to check on Mickie.

"You shouldn't 'ave done dat. Dat ain't gonna win you points 'round heah." Switch shook her head. "Does ya head hurt? You got her pretty good." Mickie shook her head and walked toward the door. "Aw, come on" Switch followed as Mickie made her way down the stairs. "We ain't all like Dub" Mickie ignored her. "Wait up, we'll go get food" That made Mickie stop. She couldn't remember the last time she was awake for breakfast. And besides, Switch sounded so desperate. Mickie couldn't help but wonder why this girl was so concerned about her. She turned and nodded at Switch. Her face instantly broke out into a huge grin as she bounded down the rest of the stairs toward Mickie.

Mickie followed Switch to a small restaurant called Tibby's, about a block away. As they approached, Mickie saw that the place was full of newsies, including Race and Blink. She shuddered, not exactly wanting to see either of them right then, but didn't want Switch to see her reservations. As they shared a small breakfast, Switch rambled on about how wonderful being a newsie was, and how it have saved her from a life on the streets. Switch didn't notice when Mickie stopped listening, and started letting her eyes wander over the bunch of kids laughing and eating. Some of them looked a little familiar, she had probably passed by them on the streets over the years. She recognized the feeling of someone watching you, and realized that Blink had been staring at her. He quickly looked away when she caught his eye.

"What's up wit good ol' patchy ova dere" Mickie interrupted whatever Switch was saying.

"Huh? Patchy" Switch looked around. "Oh, Blink" She stared down at the table, but Mickie still caught a bit of embarassment creeping into her face. "Dunno, he's just a little strange, ya know? We used to..." She was interrupted again, this time by Race.

"Hi-ya goilies" Switch looked relieved that Race had cut her off, and took that opportunity to bail on the uncomfortable situation.

"Hi Race. Mickie, I gotta pee and den I'll meet ya outside, k" Mickie nodded and Switch slid out of the booth.

"Hey Mickie... 'Bout last night..." Race started.

"Don't botha, I don't wanna hear it." Mickie got up from the table, leaving a bewildered Racetrack behind. Outside, she bummed a cigarette from one of the newsies. She patted herself down, looking for where she had left her book of matches, before she remembered that the blue dress didn't have pockets and that she had probably left them at the last bar she was at. Her irritation was only furthered when Race came up, a match already burning.

"Thought you didn't like da smoke" he said as he lit her cigarette.

"What I do don't matta to anyone but me" she snapped. Just then, Switch found her and the two made their way to buy their papers for the day.

Despite her constant chattering throughout the day, Mickie enjoyed the sweetness in Switch, and was actually happy that she was there. Switch taught Mickie where to buy papes, how to make good headlines out of the news stories, and helped her find a decent selling spot. By the end of the day, Switch had sold her thirty newspapers, plus the twenty that Mickie wasn't able to sell. It was early evening, with the sun just starting to set over the tired city, as the two girls made their way back to the lodging house. Mickie was disappointed that she had only sold ten papers that day, and was starting to reevaluate this change in careers.

"Don't worry 'bout it" Switch tried to comfort her. "No one sells a lot on their first try. You'll do betta t'morrow" Mickie smiled at the girl's attempt to lift her spirit, but knew that only one thing would really make her feel better.

"Come on, we're goin' somewhere" Mickie put her arm around Switch and lead her away from the lodging house. She paused at the door of her familiar old saloon, debating wheather or not she really wanted to go there. She ran the risk of being taken for a hooker, but then again, it was the only place she knew of that didn't mind how dirty you looked. Mickie took a deep breath, and lead Switch into the bar.

"Oh look! It's Race and Blink" Switch said excitedly. "Let's go sit wid dem" She pushed her way through the crowd and pulled up a chair with the boys. Mickie, however, was no longer with her.

Pulling out a stool at the bar, Mickie ordered two shots of whiskey and downed them quickly. Already she was feeling better about her failure as a newsie. After a couple more, she was starting to forget what she had been so upset about. After another round, Mickie forgot that she had even tried to be a newsie. Drunkenly gazing around the bar, she was honestly surprised to see the three newsies at one of the table. She stumbled over to them, and forced herself onto Blink's lap.

"Hey dere you.." Mickie was slurring her words. "Lookin' for some fun" Blink looked shocked and confused. After last night's rejection, he wasn't sure he was understanding what was going on. He looked between Switch and Race, trying to figure it out. Switch was staring at the floor, as if she didn't want to be witness to what happening. Race was staring at Mickie, his teeth clenched in anger. Blink grabbed Mickie's hands as she tried to unbutton his shirt.

"I, uh, gotta use the washroom." Blink stood up quickly and Mickie slid from his lap to the floor. Switch and Race stood up as well. Switch leaned over her as she sat on the ground, her dress pulled up around her waist. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Race, I gotta go." Switch said, tears welling up in her eyes as she rushed out of the bar. Race tried to help Mickie off the floor, but she was fighting him the whole time.

"God damn it, look at ya. Ya knickers are out for da whole world ta see, just lemme get ya off da ground" he grumbled as he dragged her to a stand. "Yer a mess. Come on."

"I ain't goin' no where wit you! I'm waitin' for Blink, damn it" Mickie screamed in a drunken rage.

"You ain't waitin' for nobody." With that, Race hoisted Mickie up over his shoulder and carried her out of the bar. Blink, who had been hiding out in the back, breathed a sigh of relief.

By the time they made it back to the lodging house, Mickie had already passed out and was snoring softly in Race's ear. He dropped her on her bunk, and climbed out onto the fire escape to smoke a cigar and think.


	9. Remorse

The next day, Mickie was nursing a massive headache and decided to stay in bed a while longer. Double, however, had other plans for her. As soon as all the other girls left, Double filled the bucket from the washroom with cold water and lugged it down to the girls' bunkroom. She smiled as she dumped the freezing water over Mickie's sleeping face. Mickie shot upright, hitting her head on the bottom of the bunk above her.

"Dat's what ya get for messin' wid Blink. He's mine." Double snarled and walked out of the room. Now that her bed was soaked, Mickie knew she couldn't lay there any longer. She thought about borrowing one of the other girls bunks, but at the rate she was making friends, she didn't want to push her luck. She dried her hair as carefully as possible without making her head hurt any worse, and reluctantly made her way outside. Instead of buying papers with the last of her money, Mickie bought some tobacco and sat on a bench in the park, rolling cigarettes.

"You got some nerve, goilie." Mickie rolled her eyes, not thrilled to have another encounter so quickly after the last. "Switch was nothin' but nice to ya, and ya had ta go and crawl all ova Blink, right in front of her. And afta ya got so mad 'bout us thinkin' youse was still a whore."

"Race, I'm really not in da mood for dis right now. Eitha give me a light, or go away." Race dropped his pile of newspapers on the ground and took a seat next to Mickie on the bench. She offered him a cigarette, and he struck a match to light them both.

"Whaddya mean, in front of Switch" Mickie asked. "Double told me very clearly dis mornin' dat Blink is hers."

"Yeah, well, dat's a whole story in itself." Race took a drag before continuing. "See, Blink and Switch, well, I guess dey was in love. But Dub wanted him for herself. Blink's a popular guy, I guess" Race chuckled. "I don't know a lot 'bout what happened, all I know is dat one minute he's wid Switch, and da next Dub. Switch still ain't gotten ova it." Mickie felt horrible. She should have realized that something was going on, but had been too concerned with her own problems to notice the way Switch had acted whenever Blink was around. Her stomach sank when she remembered how she had acted toward Blink in the bar, with Switch sitting across the table. "Listen, don't get too worked up ova it. Switch knows he ain't hers no more, I t'ink you just surprised her actin' like dat last night." Race paused for a moment, trying to figure out the right words so that Mickie wouldn't get offended. "Why, um, did ya act like dat" His heart was pounding as the words left his lips. He didn't know why he cared so much.

"Dunno, force of habit" Mickie offered with a sheepish smile.

"You ain't supposed ta have dose habits no more, 'member" Race laughed. "I can't be carryin' ya home like dat every night, you ain't exactly a lightweight" Mickie started laughing too and playfully hit him in the arm. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on kiddo, I'll buy ya some food."

"Ugh, I don't even wanna think 'bout food" Mickie groaned, but followed him to Tibby's anyways.


	10. A Reverse in Rejection

Although she felt awful about the way she had acted the night before, Mickie found herself having a lot of fun with Race. He tried to bring up her past once, but she reminded him that he had been a paying customer, and therefore no better than her. His embarassment was apparent, and the subject was forgotten for the rest of the day, to her relief. Mickie still didn't buy any papers to sell, much to Race's dismay, but he quickly pawned the stack he had and they found themselves outside of the racetrack.

"Welcome to the most wonderful place on earth" Race proclaimed.

"It's just a stupid racetrack" Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Just a stupid racetrack? _Just_ a stupid racetrack" Race cried in mock offense. "Come on, you'll love this." Race placed his bets, and even placed one for Mickie, despite her protesting.

"But its for Midnight Lady! Dat's you" Race insisted. Mickie tried not to be offended. They spent the rest of the day at the tracks, losing on every bet. Finally Race decided it was time to go, saying he was tired. Mickie laughed to herself because she knew he wanted to leave because he was out of money. They joked and laughed the whole way home. When they got to the lodging house, it was still early, but Mickie was already yawning.

"Gee, I, ah, feel like I should kiss ya good night or somet'ing" Race said as they paused on the doorstep to finish smoking the cigarette they had been sharing.

"What does dat mean" Mickie asked apprehensively. After such a nice day together, she figured the moment when he propositioned her would eventually come.

"I just mean dat I had a really nice time wid ya. You ain't so bad when ya ain't fallin' down drunk or tryin' ta beat me up." He smiled and offered the last drag of the cigarette. She smiled, but still wasn't really sure what he meant. Was he really trying to be sincere? It had been so long since Mickie had a guy be nice to her, without paying first, that she couldn't tell anymore. "Come on, let's get you ta bed." Race took her by the hand and she followed him inside. Mickie was a little embarassed when he followed her into the girls' bunkroom, and insisted on tucking her in bed.

"Ain't I a lil old fer dis" She whined as he pulled the thin blanket up to her chin.

"Nah, ya neva too old" he said with a smile.

"You wanna..." Mickie wasn't used to being the one who asked this. "Maybe, stay and keep me company"

"Shoa, I can do dat." Mickie lifted up the blanket and Race crawled into the small bed with her. The butterflies in her stomach were racing as he leaned over her and softly kissed her on the forehead.

"Ya know, you ain't dat bad either" Mickie whispered to him before pulling his face back toward hers and kissing him gently on the lips. They kissed intensely, and soon Mickie could feel how much Race wanted her.

"Maybe I should go" he said, catching his breath. "Before t'ings get too out of hand." He climbed out of her bunk, but she caught his hand.

"It's not like we haven't done it before" she insisted, but he shook his head.

"It's different now." He snuck out of the room quietly, leaving Mickie feeling confused and rejected.


	11. Things You Shouldn't Hear

Mickie spent the next couple days avoiding both Race and Blink, but trying to get Switch to talk to her again. Luckily, it wasn't in Switch's nature to hold a grudge. Mickie searched Switch out at Tibby's, and after a few hours of pleading and following her around, Switch finally agreed to talk to her. The two returned to the lodging house for a little privacy.

"Listen, Switch, I'm real sorry 'bout the other night. I was upset and drunk and acted like a jackass." Mickie tried to explain herself. "It's just dat, Blink had been one of my um, customers before, and I was real mad dat I didn't make much money sellin' dose damn papers, and I was drunk and I know dat ain't a good excuse or nothin' but it's da truth... I don't even want Blink, I t'ink I want Race, and I thought he wanted me, but now I don't know..." Mickie was rambling desperately. She felt like she had been talking for an hour, and Switch still hadn't said anything. Finally her silence broke with a pouring of tears.

"Oh Mick, it's alright. Yeah, ya really upset me, but ya didn't know da past and it ain't like it mattas any how. I'm sorry I got so mad at ya." Switch sobbed. "I just miss him so bad, and I saw you on him like dat... It really got to me. I mean, I hoid him when he came home dat foist night you was at da lodging house and he was talkin' and actin' like he was gonna be wid ya, and I mean like _be_ wid ya, ya know" Mickie nodded with shame. "But I tried ta act like it was nothin' cuz I ain't supposed ta care no more, dat's Dub's problem now, but..." Switch was overcome by her sobs and couldn't get anymore words out. Mickie put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Switch." She murmured into her ear soothingly. "It'll all be ok." After a while of crying and cleaning up, Switch was ready to face the world again.

"So you and Race, huh" Switch winked at Mickie.

"Who knows. I thought maybe, but after da other night, I ain't so sure any more." Mickie told Switch all about what happened. At first, she felt strange telling another person her feelings, but the more she talked, the easier it came out. The girls were so busy talking as they left the house, they failed to notice Dub sneaking out after them.

Later that night, Mickie returned home from selling to find Dub sitting on her bed.

"Get off my bed." Mickie snarled.

"Fine by me" Dub replied with a snort. "It stinks like hooker any how." Mickie's first instinct was to go after Dub, fists swinging, but she knew she would get in trouble for that later, so she just turned and walked away. She headed to the fire escape for a victory cigarette, feeling proud of herself for her self restraint. The good feelings were haulted by Dub's nasty voice, however.

"Oh, and we all know 'bout Race shootin' ya down, ya whore." Dub's words made Mickie freeze in her tracks. "He told us all 'bout it. Said he was tryin' ta get back at ya. And you thought he liked ya. Silly lil whore." Dub laughed and sauntered off. Mickie felt the hot tears welling up in her eyes. She forced her stunned body to move again, and headed out on the fire escape. Unfortunately for her, Blink was already out there. She rushed up the ricketly ladder before he could say anything and climbed up onto the roof. Finally she was alone and could let the tears flow.

"Hey, Mickie?" She heard Blink's soft voice from behind her. She quickly tried to dry her eyes the best she could. "Can we tawk for a sec?" As soon as she turned to face him, Blink noticed her swollen, red eyes. "Oh geez, are ya alright? Listen, dis can wait.."

"No, I'm fine. What is it?" She sniffed.

"I wanted to tawk ta ya 'bout Swift. I wanted to know how she was doin', ya know, afta da odda night." Surprisingly, Blink didn't seem to be embarassed mentioning the night at the bar when Mickie had made a fool of herself. "She just seemed so sad." He added mournfully.

"Whaddya care? She ain't wid ya anymore, right?" The hurt on his face made Mickie immediately regret her harsh tone.

"I still care 'bout her though," he said sadly.

"Why ain't da two of youse togetha den? She'll kill me for sayin', but I know she misses ya a ton." Now Mickie was curious. Blink seemed so tormented by the thought of Switch being hurt, yet he would continue galavanting around with Double in front of her.

"Dat has nothin' ta do it anyt'ing. We just can't be togetha anymore." Blink said with such force and anger that Mickie decided not to pursue the subject with him anymore. It was apparent he didn't want to either, and he changed the subject. "So why ya out heah cryin', if ya don't mind me askin'?"

"It's just.." Mickie started, but remembered that telling Blink about how much she hated Double was probably not the best idea. "Well, me and Race..." she stopped again, not really wanting to tell Blink about that either. "Oh nevamind, it ain't important." The look on Blink's face told her that he had probably already figured out why she was upset from the few words she had let slip out.

"He likes ya, ya know." Blink stated bluntly.

"Yeah, da way a drunklikes whiskey," Mickie replied sadly. "Come on, I'm freezin' out heah." She climbed down the ladder, but Blink didn't follow.

"Hey!"He called to her just before she ducked in through the window. "Tell Dub to come up heah, I need ta tawk ta her." Mickie sighed and went inside. She found Double, still sitting on her bed.

"Your boy would like a word wit ya up on da roof," Mickie wasn't even mad at Double anymore. She just wanted the girl to get off her bed so she could go to sleep and forget the whole evening.

"Hmm, he must want a little _alone _time with his lovely goil. It's so nice to have someone who loves you!" She said mockingly, although Mickie wasn't sure if it was directed toward her or Switch who had just come in the bunkroom. A little over an hour later, Mickie slipped back outside to smoke one last cigarette before bed. The cold night was windly, but she could still make out Blink's angry voice, wafting down from the rooftop.

"I ain't doin' dis no more, Dub! I'm tellin' her da truth!" Blink yelled.

"Fine, den I'm tellin' everyone what I know," Double's voice was much more calm, but Mickie strained her ears to hear.

"You can't do dis ta..."

"Mick?" A voice from inside interrupted her eavesdropping. "It's cold out, we wanna shut da window. Ya comin' in or what?" Ten stood on the other side of the window, with her ratty sweater pulled tightly around her.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm comin'." Mickie took one last glance toward the roof, not wanting to go in yet, but she thought it might look suspicious if she stayed outside any longer. Especially since she had finished her cigaratte a few minutes ago. She laid on her bed, but was careful not to fall asleep yet. She waited for what seemed like an enternity before she heard Double climb into her bed above her. Mickie fell asleep wondering what that girl could possibly know about her that everyone didn't already know.


	12. The Past

"So what exactly happened wid you and Blink" Mickie had been waiting all day to ask Switch this question. She knew she had to wait until the perfect time. The two girls had just finished selling their papers, and were walking to Tibby's for a snack.

"Ya know, I'm not really sure. One day, we're happy and in love, and da next, he's tellin' me dat he wants ta be wid Double. I guess we weren't really in love." Switch answered matter of factly. Mickie could tell she was fighting to sound aloof about it.

"Why'd ya let him go"

"Who am I ta make him stay? He wanted ta go, so I had ta let him. I hate seein' dem togetha. He's so different. He goes and gets drunk all da time, and neva really seems ta laugh as much as he used ta. I dunno. Let's not talk 'bout it." Switch set a fake smile on her face. "So have ya talked ta Race yet"

"Nah, I didn't want ta talk ta him at first, but now it seems like he don't wanna talk ta me. Who knows." Mickie was tired of wondering about Race. "I feel like a lil girl in school again. It's silly."

"You went ta school" Swift looked surprised. "Why'd ya stop? If I could go ta school, I'd be outta dis place so fast."

"Yeah, I went for a bit. I grew up in a real decent home wit my parent, not too far from here. My pop kept the bar at a little pub, and my mama would go and sing every weekend. She used ta bring me along, and I'd sit behind da bar with my pop, watching them work. Den, when I was a little older, maybe twelve or so, my pop's buddy came and moved in wid us. They made me call him 'uncle', but I hated him. He used ta come into my room and... well, do stuff dat a grown man shouldn't be doin' ta no lil girl, ya know? He did it for years, but when I was 'bout sixteen, I got sick of it. I stole a knife from da kitchen, hid it under my pillow. When he came in dat night, I pulled it out. As soon as he touched me, I swung it at him." Switch gasped. "Cut off two of his fingers. I knew I would get in trouble, so I ran. Ain't seen him or my parents since."

"Oh my God. You neva went back"

"I went back once, 'bout a year later. But they had moved. Don't know where they are now. After dat, I went around ta all da bars, tryin' ta see if my pops was workin' or if my mama was singin'. I never found dem, but I found dis real nice barkeep named Rusty dat seemed ta really care 'bout me. So I kept goin' back. Dat's where I got all mixed up with dat streetwalkin' business. It was hard at first, but I kinda already had some experience in it, and it made me some easy dough." Switch looked horrified.

"Ya betta not let dat story get out. I heard Dub likes ta blackmail people. I heard that she once tracked down dis girl's old man dat used ta beat her up real bad. Found out where he was livin', den took da girl out there and told her dat if she didn't give her half of her earnin's every day, she would tell her old man where ta find her. Scared dat poor girl so bad, she left town. Ain't nobody seen her since." Mickie wondered if Double had found out her past, and knew where her uncle was. She couldn't risk it. If he found her, he would cut off her fingers for starters, and then who knew what might happen after that. She had to find out what Double knew. "Hey, Mickie? Ya alright ova there" Switch was waving her hand in front of Mickie's face. "Ya kinda zoned out for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I gotta go. I'm sorry" They hadn't even ordered their food yet, but Mickie needed air. She was panicking about what Double might have found out about her. Mickie found herself wandering the street, chain smoking. Her thoughts were a mile a minute, and she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone grab her by the arm.

"I've been callin' ya for like five blocks. Didn't ya hear me" Race was out of breath from running to catch up with Mickie.

"Oh, sorry" Mickie kept walking.

"Hey, what's wrong wid ya? Ya ain't said a single t'ing ta me in a week" Race pulled on her arm again, trying to get her to stop walking.

"Double told me all 'bout what you said, Race. Just leave me alone." Mickie yanked her arm out of his grasp and kept walking. Race stood shocked for a moment before running to catch up with her again.

"What da hell are ya talkin' 'bout"

"She told me all 'bout you gettin' even wid me. Just go away, Race. I don't want to see ya right now." Mickie couldn't bring herself to look at him. He had been the first guy to be nice to her in such a long time, and then it turned out to be fake. She cursed herself for trusting someone again, but then remembered Switch. Switch was so nice to her, from the minute she came into the lodging house. She had to help her, she just wasn't sure how.


End file.
